


谈恋爱

by melanie115



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie115/pseuds/melanie115
Summary: Steve Rogers看起来似乎有些坐立难安，他和挚友Bucky相识的年头比谁都久，倒也不是没在一件屋子里脱光过衣服，可稍有不同的是，今晚，他们决定上床。





	谈恋爱

1.  
星盾破碎，肌肉与利刃相抵的那一刻还在紧绷，他甚至没听到自己的皮肉正在撕裂，很快血液涌出，锈味在深深的刀口中发酵、扩散。  
他先是在耳麦里听到Sam说那句话，初遇的片段发生在遥远的九年前。  
更多回来的人重返战场。  
然后Steve找到了Bucky，他的样貌、身体的轮廓、全部都被金色光耀照得清晰。  
Bucky单手持枪，面朝即将发号施令的美国队长。  
对视潦草而紧促。  
感谢上帝，他平安无事。  
Steve心里默念，拳头飞速挥去，隔着可怖的皮肤将怪物的骨头击得断裂，他迅速意识到，即便是在战事焦灼的情形下，即便扬起的渣土混合着汗液将他的眼珠刺痛到发红，即便每向前奔跑一步都像在损耗生命，只要他还活着，他的心一定会时常为Bucky Barnes跳动。

2.  
被击垮又挺过来的复仇者们胜利了。  
只是不幸的事还是发生了，Tony为此而牺牲。  
围过来的人越来越多，有人低头沉默着，有人彼此依偎着哭泣，周围是遍地横尸，余火残酷地焚烧着战后残骸，飘升的浓烟抹去了天空该有的蓝。  
长久的默哀与告别，然后Pepper和Rhodes先一步离开了。  
Steve在很多去往不同方向的背影中无助地寻找。  
直到他跌跌撞撞走到Bucky面前。  
“Steve。”  
Bucky喊他的名字，淡粉色的嘴唇看起来没有什么水分，但并不妨碍这张脸上久违的一颦一笑。  
Steve颤抖着打开双臂，单手扶摸Bucky的后颈，他的浑身上下都带着战后的破损、泥土还有凝固的斑斑血迹，他看到Bucky对他笑得柔和，漂亮的睫毛卷起自然的弯度，眼眸亮过星辰，Bucky脸上同样脏兮兮的，可身上恬静的味道让Steve瞬间想起瓦坎达田间放牧的时光。  
Steve近似于轻扑过去，Bucky接住他施加的重量，Steve有点急切，膝盖甚至撞到了他的。  
像两块磁铁互相吸住，拥抱来的那么默契且有力。  
“我该说好久不见？Steve，奇怪，你怎么把胡子给剪掉了。”Bucky搂紧他的腰低声说。  
良久，Steve就是不情愿松手，像怕把他再次弄丢，于是Bucky只好给予安慰搬轻拍他的后背哄哄他。  
Bucky感觉到他的挚友有些异常。  
终于，Steve一直强撑的情绪终于完全垮塌他像个大男孩似的陷在Bucky的体温里哭出来——总算、他总算可以这么做了。他们安静地依偎着，伫立在陆续朝四面八方离开的人群里，这个英勇男人的宣泄似乎只有Bucky能听得清。  
Bucky懂他此时此刻万般复杂的内心：败北、无措、寻找、想念、悲痛、阴郁、绝望、失去、坚持、希望、喜悦，甚至还有自责（Steve灵魂中的信念和觉悟致使他肩负起绝对分量的使命，当失败像巨石一般将他压倒，即使身躯寸步难移，他也必然会固执地因为他的无能为力而陷入自我折磨的漩涡）。  
Steve流了很多眼泪，在Bucky的记忆里，Steve的泪腺更像是被上了锁。  
Bucky的头发恰好能遮盖Steve疲劳酸痛的眼睛，没准是刻意为之，柔软的发丝吞没掉温暖的咸味的液体，变得有些潮湿。  
“走吧，我们走吧。”一小会儿后，Bucky终于等到他开口。  
他们并肩迈开步子。  
Bucky没问他要去哪里，只是跟随。一如当年在布鲁克林狭窄的小巷子里，病病殃殃的瘦弱男人挨了拳头跌进苍蝇围绕的垃圾堆，手指勾着边缘变了形的垃圾桶盖子，咬破嘴唇以免晕过去，接着自己冲上前救下了他，也许是从死亡里将他生生拽回来，等小个子抹干嘴角、掸掉衣物上的会被人嘲笑的泥土渣，就被大得多的力量拦过去告知要去“未来”。  
Steve搂住Bucky的肩膀，他们互相搀扶着走远。  
所以心照不宣，他们都清楚在朝哪走——那是真正的未来。

3.  
距离那场战斗已经过去一年，生命复苏只是个开端。因为无论是使世界各国政府重新组建、城市战后修复还是治愈心灵创伤，这些都需要大量时间，不过好在，人们的生活终于又缓慢并充满希望地逐渐回归原本的轨道。  
在有的地方，灰烬和废墟仍然时刻提醒着那五年抹不去的沉痛，但阳光总会在第二天清晨又照进窗子，重要之人的失而复得，成为了相当一部分人继续前行的意义。

其中也包括Steve Rogers。

4.  
Steve在跑步，他正对着健身房的落地玻璃窗，整个背部挺直，呈现出一个不可思议的线条，那些肌肉跟随他的动作而颤抖。  
跑步机运转的速度已经被设置成最快，他的小腿肚仿佛两座小山丘，紧绷的肌肉和石头一样坚硬。  
手机就放在器材的托盘上，他瞥了一眼手机上方显示的时间，19:00。  
Steve继续流着汗跑步，马上他又再次看了眼时间。  
事实上，这已经是他到了健身房之后第三十多次看手机了，每次都只为了看时间。  
现在19:10，他按键，让机器减速停掉，从跑步板下来后仍然有种地面在向后移动的错觉。  
Steve剧烈地粗喘，注视脚下经过重建的明亮街巷，来回踱步——在此之前，没错，他又确认了一遍时间，然而怎么可能有变化呢？  
他拽住脖子上搭着的这条湿乎乎的毛巾，握紧拳头，长舒一口气重回跑步板继续。  
挥之不去的坐立难安和一点点焦虑笼罩了他。  
Steve Rogers满脑子都在循环回放属于昨晚的情节——他和Bucky之间…诞生的那个亲吻。  
也许那根本不算是…准确的说，他没能够更进一步、触碰Bucky的嘴唇。  
上周Bucky本该和他一起去找Pepper，把作为生日礼物的拼装玩具带给可爱的小Morgan，Bucky花费半个月所有的空暇时间浏览网上玩具商城，列了一个清单后再找到店铺瞧瞧实物，最后终于买到了称心的玩具。  
谁知赴约当日，Bucky一大早就玩儿起了“失踪”。  
他单纯地期望女孩儿能在那特殊的日子里拥有接连不断的惊喜、感受数倍的宠爱，而他是否出现根本无关紧要，甚至也许会不小心破坏这份美好（对于Bucky来说，即使参加过葬礼却依然不能完全释怀，隐隐的自责并没从内心深处淡去。），他始终说服不了自己去面对流着Howard夫妇血液的孩子…  
之后Pepper将剪辑好的生日会片段分享给所有人，Steve下载进手机，沙发里的Bucky歪头凑过来怯怯地偷瞄着屏幕。  
如果Bucky Barnes的人生是本坎坷且深奥的故事书，那么Steve就是唯一能读懂的人。他完全能懂、但无法阻止Bucky演变成一个矛盾体——Bucky因为铭记在挚友家门口给出的允诺而在战场上竭力保命，同时也对生存本身不再抱有任何执念；他用热情和乐观尝试着弥补“冬兵”的过失，可同时他又蜷缩着躺在罪恶的牢笼中长眠。

Steve想起他那天早晨的逃避，便不由自主看向Bucky，心情复杂，所以当屏幕上出现小Morgan和伙伴们的互相抹奶油玩耍的影像时，Bucky跟着她们，笑的极尽温柔。  
这让Steve眼前一亮。  
还在外放声音的手机落在大腿上，谁也说不清到底怎么搞的，他稀里糊涂就挪过去靠近Bucky，连半分拖泥带水的意思也没有，直接吻住Bucky的额头。  
他就只是想亲一亲Bucky，来告诉他一切没你想象的那么糟糕，Morgan第一个就拆开了你挑的礼物，于是他便真的做了。  
Bucky的眉头恰好贴着Steve蓄长胡子的下巴，Steve微启的嘴唇成功吞食了Bucky脸上的笑容。  
气氛诡异到暧昧的地步。  
他们之间突然达到了前所未有的亲密程度，感官做出应激反应变得异常敏感，Bucky甚至从Steve自上而下喷在他鼻尖上的气息里嗅出泄露的欲望。  
Steve像进入梦游或是遭受某种魔咒，他继续向下磨蹭Bucky的肌肤，直到吻到脸蛋的位置。  
胸腔里的悸动像烟花棒似的呲呲炸开，微妙地填补了某种空缺。Bucky有点头晕，但随即他惊讶地怔住了，——他竟然没关注到Steve的手掌何时放在了他的腰侧，慢悠悠地搞一些小动作。  
下意识他揪住Steve睡衣的领口，在对方慌乱的呼吸彻底与自己拉开距离的时候又松手。  
很难相信这令人费解的事情发生后，他们之间只有些简单的日常交流，没有人对自己的行为做出合理亦或荒唐的解释，也没有人主动提出质疑。  
默契用错了地方。  
但Bucky让这变成了暂时的。

接近傍晚的时候，Steve准备出发前往二十多公里以外的地方解决一伙麻烦的人，他在夕阳斜照下收到Bucky的短信。  
Bucky用很简短的句子告诉Steve自己在陪Wanda逛郊区的一家电器城，为她打理新房子而做一次免费苦力。  
紧跟着又是一条。  
——“九点钟前我就会回家啦，如果…………我会等着你。”  
Steve回复过后便把手机锁在了车里。  
把草莓汁递到Wanda手里的时候，她笑着说谢谢，手机正好响了，Bucky一边看着，手里的冰咖啡被咕咚咕咚喝掉大半。  
屏幕上只有很短的一行字，Bucky却盯着读了半天，仿佛那是什么情节激荡的小说——“我会想你到我们见面的时候的，Buck。”，Steve在短信里说道。

这个世界上总会有一些人尽皆知的事，就像正义的美国队长从不撒谎。  
也有另外一些压根不为人知的事，比如，白狼喝咖啡会过敏到脸红。

5.  
Bucky推开浴室的门，潮湿的水蒸气抢先一步飘出去，他尽可能让自己通过浸泡身体来暂时获得了放松。现在他已经换上了睡衣，在此之前他花费了一些时间逗留在洗手池的镜子前，几分钟用梳子和吹风机把头发打理一番，单手掌心搓化身体乳液，涂抹在除了金属手臂以外的皮肤上。  
结果封闭性极强的保湿分子导致他现在浑身持续降不下热度。  
Bucky过肩的卷发差不多听话地服帖了，于是他把它们拢到一侧。  
光着脚踩在客厅的地板上，Bucky系好胸前第二、三颗扣子，整间屋子里并没有什么动静，相对较大的声音是源自手机消息、楼下由近及远驶离的汽车、以及……那只灰色短毛在疯狂抓挠猫砂。  
已经9:12了。  
Bucky感觉一阵莫名其妙的心烦气躁。  
他要把散落在四处的砂子都打扫干净，可恶，太糟糕了，猫也有能患上多动症吗？用金属臂教训他会不会太残忍了？不如等下跟Steve告一状好了。  
Bucky弯腰曲背，蹲在猫砂盆前，用小扫帚收集碎掉的沙粒，怒视正在舔毛清洗的捣蛋鬼，就在这时，家门被打开，楼道里的声控灯在地垫上投下一道亮光，Steve Rogers回来了。

6.  
Steve面对面拥抱着Bucky，像两块拼图严丝合缝相嵌，他用自身的力量强势地把Bucky往前推到墙壁上。  
性爱的信号来得太快又太强烈，直叫人亢奋过度。  
“啊……”Bucky喘叫，Steve袭击他的耳朵，柔软的耳骨被含在嘴里咬住，舌苔轻轻摩擦耳垂，颇似在品尝一块香甜的鸡蛋布丁。  
“原谅我Buck…我第一次回家的时候你还在洗澡，然后，然后我想起来有东西忘记买了。”，Steve吐字时粘粘糊糊的语气影响着Bucky的听力，他甚至能切身感受到男人喉结处低沉的震动，太害羞了…Bucky天生怕痒得要命，浑身上下多处易燃区域，他分不清男人究竟是在真诚道歉还是在蓄意点火…  
Bucky歪了歪脑袋巧妙地撤离，他半边身子都快酥软得站不住了，总得偷偷从这只雄狮手下抢救自己。  
“Steve你知不知道，假如你没回来，假如此刻我们不是在亲热，那我也有理由说服自己，就当成昨晚你心里想的是白天打动你的姑娘。”  
Bucky懒洋洋地说着，他双臂攀上Steve的肩膀搂住他的脖子，金属的手指在男人的宽阔的后背上捣乱，他的睡衣褶皱不堪，乱糟糟勉强遮住肩头，脸蛋保持着沐浴后健康的色泽，眼里尽是藏不住的得意，和一点点挑衅。  
他们互相凝视，在十几平米的卧室里纠缠不清，但谁的眼神也没有闪躲，Steve沉沦于此，这令他想起旧年代的时光，想起Bucky参军前意气风发的模样，他盼来了失去太久的东西……  
幸好一切尚且不算晚，他还有足够多的时光浪费在与Bucky Barnes谈恋爱这件事情上。  
“这理由听起来可真糟糕，我怎么可能不回来和你做爱？嗯？”Steve说得色情露骨，Bucky顷刻间臊红了脸，“这一下午我都在想象进入你的姿势，我会操你不止一次，干你到清晨，把你变成我的姑娘……”  
老天，这太违规了，简直让人……心潮澎湃…  
“坏蛋，你这些荤话都是现学现卖的？还是说这几年发生了什么我不知道的事？”  
“什么都没发生，这些话我只会对你一个人说。”Steve探头在Bucky的嘴唇亲出个响亮的吻，他像坏男人似的笑着伸出舌头舔了一圈，咂摸爱人美好甜蜜的味道。  
“最好不只是说说而已。”  
“我爱你。Bucky，你呢？你为我准备好了吗？”男人表白着，逐渐逼近，俊朗成熟的脸庞徘徊在Bucky眼前，雄狮求偶一般的眼神紧锁目标，性感而霸道。  
“有个布鲁克林来的小子，我永远会陪伴他。他可以对我做任何事情，无论何时，无论什么…”，Bucky的手一路若即若离地下滑，细致地抚摸男人强壮的后腰，戳戳腰窝，极尽挑逗和撩拨的意味。  
“即使是下流的…我也乐意。”  
顿时Steve的汗毛都竖起来，脊椎骨恨不得钻心的痒，像是受到某种弱电击。  
情深时分，无需多言，他们以激烈的湿吻传情，那么急不可耐，像抓紧下学时间偷食禁果的早恋男女。  
Bucky口腔里发生的状况太过热情激烈——两条舌头互相追逐打架，尤其是Steve的在里面极尽缠绵、到处都想舔舐几下尝尝，拥挤的空间慢慢被抽真空了。  
仅仅是接吻，Bucky的脑袋就犯了迷糊，意识也慢慢地飘忽。  
而Steve眼睛闭着，他要负责把持住Bucky的腰不让他一哆嗦栽倒，同时争分夺秒地吞咽泛滥的口水，再把舌头送回Bucky甜蜜的要命的嘴巴里，吮吸个没完没了。  
Bucky的嘴唇很明显地被嘬肿了，他抿一抿，麻麻的没什么知觉，嘴唇周围也遭了殃——Steve茂密的胡须在他的皮肤上摩擦出浅红色的痕迹。  
原来Steve陷入情欲的时候竟然如此饥渴，如果丛林雄狮长期猎不到活的动物咬断喉咙喝血吃肉，一旦拿块荤腥喂到它嘴边，恐怕也是这幅样子吧。  
Steve很快用实际行动验证了Bucky心里的嘀咕，他继续索取Bucky双唇间的爱意，Bucky欣喜地凑上去满足他饲养的大狮子，变换亲吻角度时既默契又流畅，他们呼吸着对方的吐息，两条舌头像章鱼爪上的小吸盘，彼此间吸附住，难舍难分，使这个持久的湿吻显得既淫靡又忠诚。  
Bucky脑袋仰靠着墙壁，把身体交给Steve胡作非为，他的泛红的胸口剧烈起伏，水亮亮的嘴巴频繁吐气吸气，试图调整呼吸，然而很快就遭到打断。  
Steve撕坏他的睡衣、扒下来后甩到地上，为了最快速度扯开扣子，他的动作粗暴利落。“啊……”，Bucky小小地惊呼，Steve温暖的大手托着他的屁股蛋，把他整个人都抱起来了，让他的位置骤然升高。Steve调整姿势承受Bucky全部的重量，他仰望Bucky，笑得像个道貌岸然的无赖。  
“Steve…嗯……”Bucky想说什么但什么也没说出口，因为Steve用浓烈的占有欲问候他的身体，嘴唇亲吻Bucky的锁骨，嘬出火辣辣的印记，接着是脖颈、肩头、胸腹，乐此不疲地留下一枚枚樱桃似的吻痕。  
“再亲亲我……多一点…”Bucky被照顾得舒服极了，就像主人抚摸过的猫咪，喉咙呼噜呼噜地呜咽，半阖上模糊的双眼，眼皮缓缓战栗，向Steve讨要更多的欢愉和满足感。  
他们才刚成为一对热恋情侣，爱人就如此依赖他？  
Steve将Bucky狠狠抵在墙上，掐一把大腿留下指印，得到爱人嘉赏的男人什么都做得出来。  
“Bucky…你知道诱惑我以后会发生怎样的事吗？这可不是开玩笑的。”  
“我当然知道，因为那就是我的目的。”Bucky说的很轻，语速不快，尾调上扬，看似漫不经心，但每一个音节都像淋上了蜂蜜似的甜美。  
该死的，Steve哪里还遭得住？  
他沉默颔首，脸贴紧Bucky的胸膛，成熟有魅力的发型早就被破坏了，金棕色的发丝却垂下来挡住他有些发烫的侧脸，他表现的游刃有余，只是完全敌不过Bucky直抒胸臆时自然流露的性感。  
出于本能的兽性欲望，Steve下体的器官愈发躁动，他含住Bucky一直孤独着的乳头，动动舌尖，把那小巧玲珑的肉粒舔得更胀一点、更粉红一点，这举动立刻换来Bucky美妙的低吟，Bucky扶着Steve的脑袋，随着他吸吮的频率，Bucky喘得放纵极了。  
Steve用牙齿戏弄嘴里变硬的乳头，稍加用力咬合、拉扯，深邃明亮的眼睛朝上直视Bucky的表情，神色中全是强烈的好奇。  
“别咬…Steve…”，陌生的刺痛吸引Bucky的视线，他皱着眉，饱含旖旎的眼眸俯视男人的所作所为，“轻点，好不好…痛…”，Bucky推搡起Steve的肩膀，小小地抱怨道。心里其实爱惨了，恰到好处的疼痛给他异样的快感。  
“我们到床上去…”  
“好…我想你摸摸我更多地方。还有，我的心跳，它快得简直要爆炸了…”  
“我也是。这都赖你。”  
Steve终于轻轻放下Bucky，他们一边忘情舌吻，耳鬓厮磨，说些让人面红耳赤的私语，一边跌跌撞撞挪移到床边，Steve将Bucky按倒，两个人腻歪着一同陷进床垫。  
Bucky微微打卷的头发散着摊开，隐约能嗅出洗发液遗留的清香，几缕软发落在Bucky的锁骨上面，翘出个弧度，这让Bucky看起来既可爱又诱惑。  
Steve握住Bucky的手，引导他摸进自己塞满东西的牛仔裤兜。  
Bucky在他眼皮子底下掏出好几盒避孕套（大概有30多个）、其中还有一小瓶润滑剂。  
直起身子，Steve刚把衬衫的纽扣全解开，Bucky就大方地袭击暴露的躯体，他双手并用，迅速黏上那强壮到堪称完美的腹肌，其实Steve浑身早就热得滚烫了，把脱下来的衬衫都浸透了，一层薄汗让那些硬如岩石的肌肉手感极佳，滑溜溜的，Bucky爱不释手地揉捏。  
皮带扣被松开，Steve抽出它，Bucky便缩回手，安安静静地像是专心期盼着什么。  
“噢…Steve，你勃起以后也…太大了。”  
Bucky吞咽口水，舌头跑出来润湿嘴唇，他绝对期盼和Steve做爱，前奏的煽风点火让他饥渴难耐，就算有半分胆怯，这和他对Steve的爱慕和信任相比，甚至不值一提，他能克服。  
“它应该还会再变大一点，就一点点。”Steve用拇指和食指有模有样地比划一番，他匍匐身子重新扑向Bucky，“等会儿它插进去，你就能感觉出来了…”，右手一使劲，Steve把Bucky的内裤拽下来不知扔在了哪里，他轻笑，掰开Bucky两条长腿，卧室里回荡着喘息和调情的声音，提醒着两人已经深入到什么地步。  
Bucky抚摸Steve毛茸茸的胡子，专门为他重新蓄长的，几条细纹从眼尾处延伸，Bucky用指尖描绘它们。Bucky听着他的Steve呼吸愈发低沉但急促，看着他下半身往前一拱，裆部滚烫的那根巨物就撞向Bucky富有弹性的屁股，茎身严丝合缝嵌入股缝，紧贴Bucky的小穴，抵着褶皱缓慢摩擦。  
“不用太温柔啦，Steve，只有你给的疼痛，我可以无条件接受。”  
Steve鼻头一酸，在陷入彻底的疯狂之前再次亲吻Bucky，Bucky的美好是非凡的，是他永远走不出去的伊甸园，令他着迷、令他上瘾。  
“我怎么舍得呢，我爱你，Buck。”  
“我也爱你，包括你的大家伙。”  
Steve‘嘶’一声猛地吸了口气，Bucky正单手握住他胯下的性器，手指攥两把捏几下，用恰到好处的力气小心翼翼撸动，热情地帮他手淫。Steve爽得后脊战栗，龟头的小孔渗出体液，形状雄伟的肉棒又上扬几寸，翘到令人遐想非非的高度。  
“转过去？让我从后面进去…”  
Bucky点点头，顺从听话地翻身，他放松趴着，枕在自己的手臂上，嘴里哼哼唧唧着撅起屁股——Steve肯定把他最私密的器官给看了个透彻，想到此Bucky就羞怯得要命，Steve的鼻息甚至喷到他的臀尖，淫秽的猜想接二连三蹦出来，手心里男人的味道还没挥发完，他忐忑地等待着…  
听见塑料盖子打开的声音，很快股沟便感受到湿和凉，Steve涂抹了一些润滑剂在他的肉穴上，指肚打圈按摩了几秒钟，一根手指推到底。  
Steve听见爱人模糊的闷哼，他低头，安慰地亲吻Bucky线条性感的腰际，谁知要命的敏感地带被攻击，Bucky打个哆嗦，扭一扭身子适应陌生的异物感，无心引诱的举动让Steve咬紧牙关，没给任何前兆就抽出手指，再抚摸着湿热滑腻的肠道推回去，感受紧致闭塞的肉穴热情地吞吐指节。  
如此反反复复抽插几次，Steve又挤出些润滑液抹进Bucky的屁股，刚伸进去第二根手指，就朝不同方向弯曲手指，抠挖起娇嫩细腻的肉壁。  
“Bucky，感觉怎么样，好受吗？你知道你刚才其实一直在抬高屁股吗？”  
“干嘛说出来啊。”  
“而且，你里面流水了，我能摸到…”  
“因为我好想要，你到底，到底进不进来…”  
“马上。”  
Steve放开手撤出来，粗糙的指头上乱七八糟地沾着用过的润滑液，原本凉飕飕的液体被Bucky的内壁捂热乎了，顺着指缝直往下嘀嗒，穴口被摩擦得变了颜色，变成稚嫩的淡红色。  
Bucky知道最关键的步骤要来了，他深呼吸，扭过头全神贯注窥视自己两瓣屁股中间漏出的一截阴茎，再次感叹Steve傲人的粗度，同时渴望被这东西填满、欺负甚至蹂躏…  
Steve撩开盖住Bucky脸颊的一些头发，不让它们遮挡爱人好看的模样，然后他扶住两瓣撅起的屁股，胯间硬物寻觅片刻后，圆钝的龟头抵住他黏糊糊的小穴、缓慢推入。  
肉棒在炙热肠壁包裹的引诱下强撑着不立刻操起来，Steve两只手共同揉搓Bucky的臀肉，给予安抚。  
自从Bucky融入了瓦坎达舒适安逸的游牧生活后，不仅身材逐渐纤细得恰到好处，尤其是当衣裤略微贴身的时候，整体线条被勾勒得凹凸错落，要命的养眼，今天的Steve更是切身体会到他的大腿、屁股、腰胯捏起来多么饱满绵软有肉感。  
屁股里坚硬无比的阴茎很快就插到了相当深的位置，稚嫩的内壁被翘起的龟头一路擦过，肠道甚至快要被过高的热度灼伤，根部生长浓密的耻毛轻蹭到Bucky的屁股蛋。  
Steve使点劲挺胯，直至阴茎再也没有一里面暴露在外，谁知，一个不经意的突袭，戳进最深的龟头恰好朝着Bucky的敏感点操去，美妙好听的淫叫从Bucky嘴里脱口而出，声音的拉长透露着对快感的沦陷。  
“啊……继续，现在动起来，干我，Steve，快，快啊。”  
“我爱你，宝贝儿。”  
膨胀到最大尺寸的性器开始逐渐发挥它兽性的本能，狭窄高热的穴道里，侵入的大家伙被肠肉吸附着匀速抽离半截，快要捅回到底时又稍微加速地向着前列腺撞击，Bucky泣不成声的呻吟和穴道里更多滑腻温热的肠液都明示Steve命中了对的位置。  
Steve操得越来越熟练、也越来越勇猛，于是Bucky兴奋到丢了魂一般、快感正狡猾地折磨他脆弱的意识，阴茎也淅沥沥吐出前列腺液体，十几下以后Bucky就耳朵发烫、腰部酥软到不知不觉快要跌进床铺，又让Steve一把捞起来。  
“Bucky…你流了好多水，你真紧，真棒……这样操很舒服？嗯？”  
“是的，是的，舒服死了，使劲点，随便怎么干我都行，我还想要…”

床上Bucky直白地对他信任、爱慕的恋人表达自己下流的渴求，放纵、淫荡又美丽的样子毫无疑问把Steve迷得彻彻底底，带给他专属的惊喜。  
“面对我，我想看着你做。”  
Bucky第一次和他做爱就如此撩人心扉，Steve不想错过爱人每一次承受欢愉的表情，可他根本不舍得从他销魂蚀骨的身体里离开半秒，于是翻过Bucky的肩膀，在昂扬的肉棒不滑出穴道的前提下，Steve帮助他改为躺在床上的姿态。  
明白意图的Bucky乖巧照做，他伸手抓抓Steve变得凌乱无序的大胡子，把色欲上头的雄狮当作大狗狗一样招惹，眼睛被泪水润湿得亮亮的，动情和贪婪无时无刻不在肆意流露。  
Steve扛起Bucky两条颤颤巍巍的腿扛在肩上，直接就是一记猛顶，Bucky脸一热，尖叫着、娇喘着迎来Steve的安全感十足的拥抱，好在他柔韧性还算优秀，双腿被狠狠弯折压向身体两侧，Steve腰沉，倾斜着角度向下操进来。  
暴风骤雨紧跟着袭来，近乎疯狂的律动让Bucky的呻吟破碎不堪，他才知道原来之前Steve可以说基本没使几成力气，炙热的大肉棒这次勇猛地贯穿进来，真正开始肆无忌惮的霸占和索求，昂扬的器物进入到一个可怖的深度，直把Bucky噎到窒息，耳朵里血液涌动的声音哄哄作响，Steve把他插得那么舒服，一下接一下，又让他爱到无法自拔。  
“Steve……Steve……我好爱你，我爱你…”，呢喃着眼前人的名字，Bucky抓紧Steve汗津津的健壮后背，指尖胡乱抠挠，情不自禁留下高潮迭起的证据，更多甜蜜到发腻的呻吟随着Steve送胯的频率吐露出口。  
“我知道，我知道，我也爱你Buck，你夹的我好舒服……”  
Steve亲在Bucky的脸蛋上，吻那抹漂亮的红潮。床铺剧烈晃动，吱嘎吱嘎的声音响彻他的卧室，揭示性爱的激烈节奏。  
Bucky的屁股被Steve操出啪啪的撞击声，随着粗大性器的撤出，柔软的肠肉也翻出来，极尽谄媚，更里面的则痉挛着缠紧冲撞肆虐的巨物，半透明的肠液从红肿的穴口飞溅到各处，造成更加泥泞局面，Bucky小穴里面还在因为快速的摩擦而升温，Steve专心享受着湿润的紧致感，这就像无形的一支箭，精准射中他只袒露给Bucky的弱点。  
Bucky收紧搂着Steve脖颈的双臂，叫起床来愈发短促且高亢，伴随着有点浓郁的鼻音，Steve咬紧牙关，猛兽般狂野进攻，阴茎维持深度不再抽出，光是高频率向前戳刺，Bucky的屁股簌簌地战栗一番，偎在爱人热情的怀抱里抵达高潮，Steve也随即将量多又浓稠的精液内射进Bucky的肠道深处，腥膻的白色液体喷薄而出，浇在持续收缩的肉壁上。  
酣畅淋漓的性爱抽走气力，由于坚持高强度弯折的姿势太久，Bucky的双腿早就隐隐酸疼，Steve小心翼翼放下他的腿，替他按摩舒缓。  
好像浑身被刷子涂满了胶水粘连一样，Steve就是不情愿从Bucky的身体上挪开，Bucky似乎是还没缓过神儿来，半阂着眼一副余韵犹存的慵懒，Steve笑笑，他用拇指抚摸Bucky的脸颊唤醒他，亲吻他的嘴角，然后抬腰，让性器缓慢离开Bucky体内，很多浓稠的精液像小溪似的流出被撑圆的红肿穴口，隐没在股缝中。  
Steve发现清醒过来的Bucky正定睛瞧他，眼眶里湿润地藏着些残留的泪水，眉头锁紧抿着嘴，一脸不苟言笑，神色透露出嗔怒和某种……审问的意思。  
沉默片刻，“我真的没控制住……”，Steve的嗓音沙哑沉闷，“Bucky………”故意拖长这简单的发音，他用被胡子覆盖一半的脸去蹭Bucky的脸、鼻尖拱他的鼻尖，企图把自己的小过错简单蒙混过去。Steve还想接吻，只是一直遭到“婉拒”，只好深情地亲在面前的振金手腕上，除了Bucky，从来没有人见过Steve Rogers这死皮赖脸的模样。  
Bucky噗嗤笑出声，一把抱住Steve的脖子，在他耳边呢喃：  
“我说过，你想做什么都可以。”


End file.
